I will make you smile
by Ionna
Summary: La "muchacha" herida que Mathias Kohler rescata de un campo de batalla resulta no ser lo que parece: en realidad es un joven que huye de su tiránico padre. Conmovido por sus apuros, su espíritu y su fascinante carácter, el apuesto noble en un impulso irresistible ofrece su hogar a Lukas Bondevik, que no tarda en sumir su vida y su casa en el caos. (...) [Summary completo dentro]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Etc etc.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y hetero. AU. Personajes humanos. Futuros lime's y lemon's (como se escriba). Palabrotas y lenguaje grosero.

**Pareja principal: **DenNor.

**Secundarias/Insinuaciones: **Bastantes, leer para descubrir.

**Summary: **_La "muchacha" herida que Mathias Kohler rescata de un campo de batalla resulta no ser lo que parece: en realidad es un joven que huye de su tiránico padre, que le ha obligado a comprometerse con un adinerado noble. Conmovido por sus apuros, su espíritu y su fascinante carácter, el apuesto noble en un impulso irresistible ofrece su hogar a Lukas Bondevik, que no tarda en sumir su vida y su casa en el caos. La gran sorpresa se produce cuando Lukas descubre que Mathias es su prometido. Testarudo, impetuoso y poco dispuesto a ser la "mujer", Lukas no sabe mucho de los deberes y obligaciones de una "esposa", pero llega a comprender lo importante que puede ser la inquebrantable lealtad. Y a pesar de las apariencias conoce audaces formas de encender la pasión de un hombre y el secreto que puede convertir un matrimonio de conveniencia en un éxtasis duradero y... en un amor eterno._

**Notas: **La base está inspirada en un libro, pero ni siquiera lo he leído (?), me lo han contado un poco así por encima, así que dudo que se parezca mucho.

También dudo que antiguamente hubiera matrimonios homosexuales, en realidad estoy segura de que no, pero como este es mi fic, pues los hay.

**I will make you smile.**

Cap. 1

_La encontré en medio del campo de batalla británico. Yo no tenía gran interés en estar en ese lugar, simplemente, debía. Mi espada ya estaba manchada con la sangre de otros y me animaba pensar que después de aquello podría volver a Dinamarca, donde tenía a mis amigos y familia. Después de todo, mi estancia en Inglaterra era solo temporal. Pronto me largaría de aquel lugar donde las guerras estaban presentes en aquellos tiempos. La batalla terminaba, y entonces la vi. Envuelta en una capa negra, la capucha tapaba parte de su rostro y solo dejaba ver algunos mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro oculto, su figura era delicada aunque no se veía bien por culpa de la capa. Estaba asustada, se notaba en sus movimientos, y yo no me detuve a pensar que hacía una mujer en ese lugar. Y estaba en peligro. Tras arreglar ese detalle, la agarré y me la llevé, ella no dijo una palabra, tal vez de haber hablado me habría dado cuenta de que su voz no era la de una mujer._

_¡Y es que en ese momento me habría apostado el brazo derecho a que era una mujer! Y lo habría perdido. _

**oOo**

Aquel hombre había estado a punto de atravesarle con la espalda, Lukas se había dado por muerto, cuando otro chico más joven se deshizo de su atacante. El chico quedó confundido unos segundos, hasta que tiraron de él. Cuando Lukas notó el agarre en su brazo, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco por aquel repentino acto, sin embargo ninguna espada le atravesó, así que supuso que lo más inteligente era seguir a la persona que la conducía lejos de aquel lugar. De todas formas, él no había tenido intención de meterse en aquella batalla y estaba ya estaba dada por finalizada, los hombres se retiraban rápidamente, al menos lo que podían mantenerse en pie, y Lukas había tenido suerte de no sufrir ninguna herida grave. Una espada había dañado accidentalmente su brazo y le dolía, pero supuso que no debía ser algo muy grave, lo que más le preocupaba era el sangrado.

Se tomó unos segundos para observar a su _salvador: _de gran altura, fuerte, aún así su aspecto era joven y dudaba que su edad llegara a los treinta ni mucho menos. Veintitres, tal vez. No le interesaba demasiado. El cabello rubio estaba desordenado y revuelto, aún así no pudo evitar pensar que que le quedaba bien de aquella manera; pudo verle los ojos un par de veces, eran azules, parecidos a los suyos propios, pero si ese ligero tono violáceo que él mismo tenía. Aunque le hubiera salvado, no se fiaba lo más mínimo de aquel sujeto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó el más alto cuando se detuvieron en una calle tranquila, se habían alejado bastante del anterior escenario, y estaban cerca de unos establos donde supuso que aquel tipo tendría a su caballo. Mathias, ante el silencio de la que consideraba una muchacha, siguió hablando. —Entiendo que estés asustada, pero no tienes nada que temer conmigo. No le haría daño a una chica.

Lukas no pudo reprimir una mueca de sorpresa cuando escuchó eso. ¿Una chica? ¿Ese... imbécil, le estaba confundiendo con una chica? Aunque, pensó con rabia, realmente no era del todo extraño que lo pensara, y menos con la capa y capucha que ayudaban a no desvelar su género masculino.

Más silencio por parte de la _chica._

—Bueno, como quieras. Estás herida, y sería mejor verte el brazo. —Tiró suavemente de Lukas, pero al notar que éste oponía resistencia, suspiró. —¡No seas cabezota! No voy a hacerte nada. —Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se agachó para cogerle en brazos y caminar hacia los establos.

Lukas reprimió los insultos. De momento le convenía algo de ayuda, aunque fuera de ese molesto chico, porque ya lo consideraba molesto. Cuando le dejó en el suelo estaban junto al caballo de Mathias, y éste ayudó al menor a subir al animal, subiendo después él mismo tras él. Agarró las riendas, y no tardó en empezar el viaje.

Aunque Mathias vivía realmente en Dinamarca, al haber pasado un tiempo en el país británico tenía también una vivienda allí. Era evidente que era un adinerado noble, así que a Lukas no le sorprendió encontrarse con una enorme casa. Después de todo, él también lo era, antes de huir de casa.

Bajaron del animal y un criado llevó al caballo a los establos, mientras ellos entraban en la casa, y Mathias condujo a la supuesta muchacha a una de las habitaciones. Una vez entraron, Lukas se encargó de cerrar la puerta, y cogió aire lentamente. Bien, podían ocurrir dos cosas: o le echaba o permitía que se quedara. Pero no podía seguir dejando que ese idiota siguiera convencido de que estaba tratando con una señorita. Desató la capa y la dejó caer al suelo, desvelando su rostro, cabello y el cuerpo.

—Si pretendías ayudar a una dama en apuros para llevártela a la cama, se te ha fastidiado el plan.

El danés elevó una ceja, manteniéndose en silencio unos segundos, y seguidamente soltó una ruidosa carcajada ante la expresión estupefacta del menor. ¿De qué demonios se estaba riendo? Se había esperado un grito, una orden de que se largara de ahí, incredulidad... Pero no eso.

—¡Lo he notado hace un rato, en cuanto te cogí en brazos! Pero me pareció gracioso que creyeras que seguía pensando que eras una mujer, es evidente que te molesta. Bueno, ahora que veo que sabes hablar, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Lukas enrojeció levemente de rabia, avergonzado de lo que consideró una burla por parte de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, mantuvo su semblante tranquilo.

—Lukas Bondevik.

—Está bien, dama en apuros. Yo me llamo Mathias, Mathias Kohler. —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando del fruncimiento de ceño y la expresión de fastidio que apareció en el rostro del menor. —Oh, vamos, no me mires así. ¡Es una broma! ¿No tienes sentido del humor?

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta y respondió con otra carcajada. Lukas se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando que el nombre de ese chico le sonaba muchísimo, pero enseguida dejó de darle importancia a ese detalle. Habría escuchado el apellido en algún sitio.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí o qué?

—¡Por supuesto! Te dejaré algo para dormir, aunque creo que te quedará algo grande, puedes usarlo. Como no te quejaste al traerte aquí, supuse que no tienes a donde ir.

Lukas apartó la mirada, poco dispuesto a contarle nada personal a un tipo que acababa de conocer y que, además, ya le parecía una criatura bastante fastidiosa. Mathias supuso que así no iba a sacarle nada, así que no insistió, lo cual era como poco extraño en él; se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema y volvió a hablar.

—Como sea. No me importaría que te quedaras aquí el tiempo que quisieras, pero voy a volver a Dinamarca y el barco sale mañana, así que tienes esta noche. ¡Duerme bien!

Cuando Mathias salió de la habitación, Lukas cerró la puerta y se quedó con la espalda apoyada en ésta, dejando escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía volver, de ninguna manera, pero era algo extraordinario que un noble ofreciera cobijo a alguien desconocido y sabía que nadie más lo haría. Le dio vueltas a mil ideas en la cabeza, ninguna le convencía, hasta que una se quedó rondando en su mente. Tras recibir la ropa que haría de pijama esa noche, se metió en la cama y tardó un rato en conciliar el sueño, mientras seguía meditando sobre su disparatada y absurda idea. No funcionaría, no iba a conseguirlo. Pero lo intentaría.

Despertó temprano, desvelado por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Se incorporó perezosamente y observó a Mathias que se acercaba a él y le observaba con aquella enorme sonrisa que parecía que no borraba nunca.

—¡Abajo podrás desayunar! Me iré en menos de una hora, deberías darte prisa y vestirte. ¡Te espero! —Con esas palabras abandonó la estancia

Lukas se vistió con tranquilidad. No tenía más oportunidades, por muy fastidioso y molesto que le pareciera ese hombre, no le quedaba otra. Aunque dudaba de que fuera a aceptar, lo intentaría. Tras vestirse y desayunar, observó al danés seguido de algunos criados, que fueron a preparar al caballo y una bolsa de viaje con algo de equipaje, apenas llena. Dinero y ropa, no necesitaba más, las armas las llevaba encima

Ignorando a los criados, salió detrás de Mathias que había salido y se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, distraído en sus pensamientos. Cuando vio al menor acercarse a él, le sonrió de esa manera tan usual en él.

—¿Ya estás?

—Sí. —Dijo, clavando sus ojos en los del mayor. Vaciló unos instantes y finalmente se decidió: tenía que hacerlo, sin pensar, si no lo intentaba no conseguiría nada. Aunque ya tenía muchas dudas sobre conseguir una respuesta afirmativa. —Quería pedirte algo, preguntarte algo... Y te agradecería que te lo tomaras en serio.

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijo Mathias alegremente. Lukas pensó que lo de tomarselo en serio no iba a ser posible, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. —Pregunta sin miedo.

Lukas respiró profundamente, y lo dijo, sin dudar.

—Llévame contigo.

Mathias pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta, ya que su sonrisa se vio sustituida por una expresión de asombro y curiosidad.

—¿A Dinamarca?

—Sí, yo... mh... Olvídalo, sé que es una tontería. No importa.

Se sintió estúpido. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que iba a recibir un sí por respuesta? Él solo era un desconocido para Mathias, y éste no sacaba ningún beneficio de llevárselo consigo. No dudó de que iba a negarse. Por eso no pudo disimular su asombro al escuchar lo que dijo el danés, recuperando su amplia sonrisa:

—¡Por supuesto! Me vendrá genial algo de compañía, ¡y tal vez pueda conseguir que me hables más de ti en el viaje! Vamos, el caballo ya está listo.

**.-oOo-.**

Amo a estos dos. ~

Este capítulo fue algo corto y las cosas ocurrieron rápido, lo sé. Y a partir del próximo ya van saliendo más personajes.

¡Nos leemos ~!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias por los reviews! *^***

**I will make you smile.**

Cap. 2

No es que se arrepintiera de haberse subido a un barco con un desconocido que apenas conocía aparte de haber dormido una noche en su casa y haberle salvado la vida, pero ese trasto se movía demasiado. Parecía que el barco iba a volcarse en cualquier momento, a su parecer. En realidad exageraba bastante ya que el mar estaba calmada y el barco solo se balanceaba sobre las olas, aún así se mantuvo aparentemente tranquilo, no dejaría que se notara el mareo que tenía.

Sentado sobre la cama del camarote que compartía con el danés, Lukas estaba leyendo un libro apoyado en la pared cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y el otro ocupante de dicho camarote entró. Levantó unos segundos la mirada hacia Mathias mientras cerraba el libro tras marcar la página por la que se había quedado.

—¿Falta mucho? —Lukas no se molestó en ocultar su impaciencia por llegar a tierra.

—Mañana por la mañana deberíamos llegar. —Mathias se sentó en una silla de madera frente al chico. —¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

—No es nada, solo estoy un poco mareado. —Murmuró sin intención de hablar más sobre ello. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Mathias inició una nueva conversación:

—Por cierto, creo que este es un buen momento para que me cuentes algo sobre ti. ¡No es que desconfíe o algo, pero... bueno, vas a vivir conmigo! Y no sé nada.

Lukas se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

—Bueno, algo puedo contarte. —Decidió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la litera para apoyarse en la pared. —Tengo un encantador hermito al que me encantaría volver a ver. Me he escapado de casa porque mi padre es un imbécil y quiere casarme con un completo desconocido, y mi madre está muerta. —Tras aquello dio por finalizada la presentación.

—Ya veo. —Mathias se quedó un poco pillado por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba el menor, pero enseguida volvió a recuperar su sonrisa. —Bueno, mis dos padres viven aunque yo me trasladé a una casa aparte, así puedo mandar en mi hogar. También estoy prometido, pero... bueno, supongo que es algo que tiene que suceder. Solo es conveniencia. —Se encogió tranquilamente de hombros. —¡Oh! Tengo un estúpido primo llamado Berwald, a veces viene a mi casa, seguro que te cae mal. Aunque su... _amigo... _ya me entiendes...

—Lo pillo. —Respondió el menor mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, apartando el molesto flequillo que le caía libremente por la cara.

—Se llama Tino y es mucho más amable, seguro que con él si puedes llevarte bien. —Pensó unos segundos antes de añadir lo siguiente: —Aparte... criados, soldados y esas cosas.

El noruego asintió, asimilando la información que realmente no le emocionaba demasiado, pero al menos se iba haciendo una idea de la casa de locos en la que iba a vivir.

—Está bien. Criados, soldados, y a veces viene tu primo que finge no tener una relación sentimental con el tal Tino.

—En realidad es Tino el que lo finge.

—Entendido.

—Parece que te lo tomas con bastante tranquilidad, ¡eso me alegra!

Lukas frunció el ceño cuando el barco dio una sacudida, revolviendo su ya revuelto estómago. Suspiró cuando el movimiento volvió a calmarse, más tranquilo.

—Hay más viento y las olas son más grandes. —Comentó Mathias. —Si te mareas será mejor que te duermas, así se te pasará más rápido este rato.

—Supongo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio algo incómodo, se quitó los zapatos y se llevó una mano a la camisa, deteniéndose en el primer botón mientras clavaba la mirada en el danés, que tardó unos segundos en captar la indirecta.

—¡Pero si no pasa nada!

—Largo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Mathias, que fue echado de la habitación a base de empujones. No pudo evitar reírse por el carácter de su nuevo amigo, porque ya lo consideraba así. Fue a dar una vuelta por la cubierta del barco y al rato volvió a bajar, abriendo la puerta del camarote con cuidado. Se acercó a la cama y observó al chico dormido y arropado con la fina manta blanca, así parecía mucho más tranquilo. Se fijó en ese momento en su pelo, que se le iba constantemente a la cara, y recordó también que se lo apartaba constantemente cuando eso pasaba. Llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo con eso, tal vez consiguiera que Lukas le tuviera algo de aprecio y fuera menos cerrado con él.

Tal vez...

**oOo**

Lukas agradeció volver a pisar tierra firme, y el mareo desapareció rápidamente una vez bajaron del barco. Caminaba cerca del danés, siguiéndole, ya que no conocía aquellos puertos. Miraba todo con curiosidad, la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, las tabernas, y bastantes tiendas.

—¡Luk, Luk! —Llamó Mathias animado, ignorando la mala mirada del menor.

—No me acortes el nombre.

—Lo que tú digas, Luk. —Sonrió alegremente mientras se detenía y sacaba una bolsita de uno de sus bolsillos, agitándola en el aire. Le dio la bolsa con las monedas al noruego. —¡Cómprate algo de ropa si quieres! O encárgala, como sea. Yo iré a por algunas cosas, nos vemos... uhm... ahí. —Señaló la puerta de un bar. —Si te pierdes pregunta por el nombre del lugar y te indicarán. ¡Nos vemos!

Antes de que Lukas pudiera decir nada, el danés se alejó. Lukas suspiró mientras pensaba que la actitud de ese hombre le mareaba y exasperaba. Le veía como alguien demasiado despreocupado y algo molesto, hablaba demasiado. Se encogió de hombros y fue a gastar el oro.

El noruego entró en una tienda donde había tres chicas, una de ellas se acercó a él e intercambió un par de palabras con la joven y charlatana costurera, que recibió sus medidas y se hizo una idea de lo que quería el nuevo cliente.

—Estará en menos de una semana, ¿donde debo mandarlo?

—A la casa de... —Por unos segundos se quedó en blanco pero enseguida recordó el apellido. —Kohler, Mathias Kohler. Sí, eso...

Ante la simple mención del joven danés, las otras dos muchachas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y entre las tres le rodearon.

—¿¡Ha vuelto!?

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Dinos donde podemos encontrarle!

—¿Eres algún primo suyo? No sabía que tenía más primos.

—Porque no es posible que sea un hermano, ¿no?

Lukas se sintió bastante agobiado con las chillonas y molestas chicas. No le cabía duda de que Mathias había pasado algún rato entretenido con bastantes jovencitas, y no precisamente tomando las medidas para un traje. Frunció el ceño ante todas las preguntas que soltaban esas jóvenes y retrocedió para apartarse un poco. Ellas guardaron silencio al ver que por fin iba a contestar.

—No sé donde está ahora. —Y no iba a decirlas donde había quedado con él, no le apetecía estar compañado de adolescentes chillonas enamoradas. —Yo, eh... viviré con él. Soy un... amigo. —Gruñó entre dientes al decir eso, pero fue la manera más rápida que encontró de explicarlo, tampoco iba a contarle toda la historia a esas pequeñas chismosas. Sin embargo, enseguida se arrepintió de haber dudado al decir aquello, porque se notó, y ellas lo interpretaron de manera errónea. Mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos y luego soltaron disimuladas risillas, mirándose entre ellas y cuchicheando en voz baja.

—Así que el joven Kohler tiene un _amigo_...

—Y los dos _amigos_ viven juntos...

Ante las risillas indiscretas de las chicas, Lukas no pudo evitar sonrojarse al adivinar lo que estaban insinuando.

Murmuró una seca despedida y dejó el dinero sobre una mesa para salir a toda prisa de aquel lugar, terriblemente agobiado. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, le presionaba. Suspiró y se dispuso a ir al lugar donde había quedado con el condenado danés.

—¡Luk! —Cuando llegó Mathias ya estaba allí y atrajo su atención con aquel grito. Lukas soltó un par de insultos en voz baja y se acercó, maldiciendo que llamara tanto la atención. —¡Mira!

—Oh, es... una caja.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero lo interesante está dentro! Ábrela. Bueno, no, ¡la abro yo!

El noruego se encogió de hombros, le daba igual, mientras que bajara la voz y se le pasara la emoción.

—Sorpréndeme... —Murmuró con desgana.

Observó como el danés abría la cajita y sacaba un pasador en forma de cruz nórdica, blanco. Le miró con una ceja alzada, ¿de verdad esperaba que se pusiera una horquilla? Sin embargo antes de dar una respuesta o rechazar el regalo, lo pensó mejor. Era bonito.

Mathias se acercó más y Lukas dejó que se lo pusiera, después el mayor hizo que se mirara en el reflejo de un cristal. Lukas llevó una mano al pasador y lo colocó un poco, así no se le iba todo el pelo a la cara y la verdad es que le gustaba como quedaba. No pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa.

—¡Has sonreído! ¡Es la primera vez que lo haces!

Lukas puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que le condujera por las calles hacia unos establos, donde un mozo le saludó con una reverencia nerviosa y no tardó en sacar el gran caballo negro.

Mathias le tendió la mano a Lukas para ayudarle a subir.

—Siento si te parece algo incómodo, pero no puedo conseguirte un caballo ahora. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa puedes usar alguno de los míos.

El noruego no le dio importancia y subió con facilidad y sin necesidad de que el danés le ayudara, montando en el caballo. Todavía recordaba las risitas disimuladas de las costureras, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Menuda estupidez.

**Notas de Autora:**

Y ya está terminado el segundo capítulo.

Nos leemos. ~


End file.
